1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an evaporated fuel treating device.
2. Description of Related Art
There is an evaporated fuel treating device that includes a canister that stores evaporated fuel generated in a fuel tank, a purge passage for supplying the evaporated fuel, which is stored in the canister, to an intake passage, a purge valve that is provided in the purge passage, and controls a supply amount of the evaporated fuel supplied from the canister to the intake passage, and a check valve that includes a valve body and a valve seat in which the valve body is seated. The check valve is provided in the purge passage on the intake passage side of the purge valve. When pressure in the purge passage on the intake passage side is higher than pressure on the canister side, the check valve blocks a flow of air from the intake passage towards the canister by allowing the valve body to be seated in the valve seat (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-198353 (JP 2007-198353 A)). In JP 2007-198353 A, there is known an evaporated fuel treating device, in which a purge valve is opened for a given open period of time after an engine is stopped, thus preventing a check valve from having a failure due to negative pressure remaining in a purge passage between the purge valve and the check valve.